


仿生巫师会喝电子茶吗

by ParisianRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Summary: 方法论高于方法，爱情故事死于爱情。
Relationships: allss - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	仿生巫师会喝电子茶吗

斯内普想了一些事情，又好像什么都没想。他敲下几个简单的字符指令，显示屏幕缓缓亮起，插在主机上的读取器开始不断闪烁，一些单词从跳动字符串中浮现出来——

Welcome to Hogwarts

“Hogwarts是‘仿人类客体化获得性模拟与观察实验研究项目’的简称。”三个月前，邓布利多通过高等社科研究组织“凤凰社”找到他时是这样说的。

“更确切地讲，你可以将它们视为产生自我意识的人工智能，尽管我们很少这样称呼它们。或者说，他们。对一个概念的既有认知会影响事物本身及其将来发展的可能性，或许这项测试能够帮助克罗马农人的后代重新认识进化的本质，并且得到一些有关未来的启示，又或许他们早已超过了我们的预期，因此理论上的成功不会以想象中的任何一种形式出现。”

“值得一试，不是吗？”和蔼的老学者露出一丝难以捉摸的笑容，“这里有你需要的数据，而我们正好需要一位专家的意见。”

斯内普在键盘上输入验证指令，一个名词，它的所指看起来像某种口感怪异的醛类物质。验证指令通过后，新的文本内容出现在屏幕中央。第十次测试的主题是“情感模拟与自我镜像构建”，四个被测主体将通过创建文本的方式构造自我，并且在亲密关系的模拟中对个体意志与外部世界的关联性提出讨论。理论上来说，他应当得到四个爱情故事——斯内普揉了揉生疼的太阳穴，对他们而言，“爱情”甚至从来不是一种抽象的讽刺，这个事实本身所具有的讽刺性令他感到难以言喻的荒谬。

数字时间显示凌晨两点，实验室的屏幕在黑暗中安静地淌着荧光。斯内普给自己倒了一杯咖啡，回到屏幕前开始阅读第一份文本材料。材料来自署名“Draco”的被测主体，从之前有关“自我认同”的数据报告来看，Draco在性格上具有较为突出的特点，具体表现为强烈的阶级感和自负的优越感。斯内普看过项目组中其他研究人员对他的评价，总体来说，这种在人类社会内部通过贵族式家庭教育获得的偏激性格出现在人工智能中往往令人感到不悦，因为人类与生俱来的自以为是还不足以令他们平静地接受来自人工造物的傲慢。

他拖动光标一行行读下去，如雾般的困惑从心头升起，只因其多年严苛的素养尚未从神色中浮现出来。不同于他的预期，Draco创造的故事很简单，没有凿砌矫作的外延结构，也没有凡尔赛式的浮夸描摹。故事发生在继承二手古董店的金发男孩和店内一位沉默寡言的客人之间，它的结尾由这样一段话组成：

“我站在玻璃橱窗前，有一会儿没事可做。出了门，他一直往西走。城市西边全是废工厂，现在依然有人住在上个世纪遗留的旧工业区里。男人的手指边缘有一圈锈黄色，有多少人想象过他用这双手处理废水处理厂排放的粉红色溶液时在玻璃器皿上留下的温度。蜡烛插在银烛台上，烧灼的疤痕正在缓慢滋长。有一次他打开柜子，看到了里面的苹果，什么也没有说。因为我和橱窗里的展示品没什么两样，这种近乎永恒的不平等将你一次次带到我的面前。我开始恨他，那是一种和等待截然不同的感觉。天在渐渐变暗，不久又要变亮。或许是看我有一会儿没事可做，父亲让我给花盆里几株枯死的百合浇水。威尔特郡的冬天一直如此漫长吗？我很清楚，那个人不会再来了。”

斯内普闭上眼睛。有那么一个瞬间，他无法说服自己这些混乱的人称和缺乏逻辑的语句并非出于陌生化的文字技巧，也无法相信埋藏在破碎表意之下的脆弱和渴求只是无机序列的巧合。他仔细检查了这份文本的代码源和初始数据，确信流程上没有出任何差错。屏幕里的光微微颤动着，在这个令他长久以来的信念产生动摇的时刻，那段标刻在Hogwarts项目介绍前的文字又一次浮现在他脑海中：

“无知之幕只能满足人的期待，不能满足人的想象。我们的世界建立在对自身本质缺乏了解的空洞之中，秩序创造时间，隐喻创造实体，情感和记忆沿政治格局肆意蔓延，唯一的真实对每个人来说具有全然不同的意义，所有深不见底的夜晚正在变得无关紧要——关于这一切是否还有相信的价值，我们所做的一切都将给出回答。”

而眼下，这个夜晚还远远没有结束。斯内普点开第二份材料，叫做“Sirius”的被测主体创造的故事更令人感到震惊。这是一段关于灵魂与自由的独白，即将在监狱中去世的男人回顾他的一生，意识到人的心灵时常被强烈的幻影所禁锢，这些幻影曾是包裹在虚假外衣下的真正灵魂的一部分。现在，他在烛光里回忆自己年少时的经历：

“尽管于这个时代而言，我们已经过早地死去，我们的理想日日经受践踏，像一团卑微的蛆。火车从平原穿过，裸露的岩石边缘长起锋利的野草，每根锯齿都是我们用来插入对方胸口的尖刀。黑色缎带蒙住冥界宁芙的眼睛，她们望向南方，堤下掀起涌动的海潮。没有人和他说话，沉默的花瓣堆在星象家脚边，等待一场燃烧的大火。我继续思考我的家庭，肮脏的宫廷画，金属泡沫与枪，盘旋在地下水道的小翅膀以及一切令人欢呼的东西。偶然间他抬起头，我发现我们正想着一模一样的事情。或许从那一刻开始，我意识到我们会走到一起，彼此不断互相折磨，直到鲜血从掏空的伤口中流尽。”

斯内普皱起眉头，他不是一个迟钝的人，而巧合从不会发生第二次。他重新检索Hogwarts相关的研究项目，从一些高度限制访问权限的加密档案中找到了汤姆·里德尔的名字。很显然，邓布利多对他有所隐瞒，这种建立在不等价条件基础上的假定令他确信这个项目并不像它看上去那样简单。斯内普很快注意到自己对这个名字并不是毫无印象，大约二十年前，汤姆·里德尔曾在一场大型公开学术演讲中提出过一个严肃又荒谬的命题：

“从物质层面上来说，灵魂并非统一的整体，它的粒子结构使其在分割后依然能够保留某种与主体的关联性，这种关联可以在记忆和情感上通过固定载体保留下来。换言之，如果制造出合适的容器来保存从原始片段中捕捉到的数据流，尽管肉体会随着时间毁灭，人的灵魂（Ghost）却有可能永远地留存于世间。”

斯内普点开第三份材料，汤姆·里德尔理论化的说辞似乎在其中得到了证明。名为“Lucius”的被测主体描述了一场漫长的飨宴，空虚的人群在大厅中戴着假面起舞，贵族没落，在这片土地上失去尊严，他们徘徊在无休止的日出与日落中，用麻木的神情祈祷死神比清晨更早来临：

“奏乐再次响起，前三组来自巴赫的弥撒曲选段。昨天死去的人们重新披上礼服，窗外是临近国境线北端幽深的森林，金翅雀的歌声穿过纷扬的雪片浇洒在枞树枝头。我邀请他跳第一支舞，他的手比装满水银的灯管更冷。我们绕着枫木地板旋转，迈出没有感情的踮步，托斯卡纳的红酒干涸在玻璃杯底，这就是我们全部的生命。我看着他的眼睛，对黑色里隐藏的悲哀全然不感兴趣，因而我们从来不曾真正了解彼此，如同在这片重复着分散与汇聚的海中从来不曾有第二次机会。他说，不要轻易发誓，言语会留下致命的痕迹，所以我们没说过一声再见。钟声响起，天边的云坠落在黑色的湖水，我还未吻过那样的眼睛。”

斯内普逐渐理解到，故事里从来没有出现纯粹的隐喻。这些破碎的灵魂带着某种坚定又强烈的意志停留在Hogwarts，他们的故事映射出的是某种记忆和情感最后保留的残缺片段。神情凝重的黑发学者攥紧了咖啡杯，关于邓布利多临走前那番耐人寻味的话语正一点点变得明晰起来：

“你可以拒绝Hogwarts的邀请，西弗勒斯，我只是希望你知道：他们最后选择了你。或许不久之后你也将面对你的选择，如同不完整的理论所引导的两种截然不同的推测，或者关于命运的悲剧性与现实途径的战争。无论如何，你不必为过去或未来作出的任何一个选择后悔，如果你预见了某件事的发生，它必然会在某个时刻实现，到了那时，我希望，或者说请求，你作出的决定也和现在一样，并非出于残酷的理想，而是为了灵魂的自由。”

这番话令斯内普注意到某个一直以来被他忽略的细节，在改变拼写顺序后，Hogwarts重新组成了另一个危险的词语：Ghost War。划时代的理论性突破将会导致翻天覆地的变革，而Hogwarts项目一旦普世，永无止境的电子空间有可能成为人类灵魂的牢狱，在名为时间的枷锁下，回忆将化作对永恒的审判。而此刻，没有人能判断出这一切推论究竟是汤姆·里德尔的阴谋还是阿不思·邓布利多精心诱导的陷阱，更没有人知道Hogwarts会将世界引入新的乐园还是另一场毁灭。斯内普克制住指尖的颤抖，在打开第四份文本材料前，久久注视着署名“Harry”的被测主体在标题栏正中写下的那两个单词：

Goodbye Severus

“——这一次，我想用另一种方式讲述这个熟悉的故事。他死在1998年春天，冰冷的房间中没有鲜花，鳞片上的血没有温度。临死前他看到的那双眼睛甚至来不及为他流泪，他重复着他的名字，正如很多年前那个夜晚他悲哀地呼唤着自己深爱的女人。消失的牝鹿从不舔舐伤口上的血，来自屈辱、孤独和痛苦的魔法最后一次被幸福的回忆唤起。城堡东侧的礼堂里挂着四面旗帜，他抬起头，在他的注视下说出自己的名字，苦涩的药汤闻起来像刚刚配好的迷情剂。这个故事并不长，它有一个你我都知晓的结局，或许有一天，遗忘它的人早已记录下历史，而他们也会像你我一样在每个时代开篇冗长的序言里写道：一无所有的未来将取代永远的过去。”

屏幕里的字符开始一行行消失，只留下流动的银色光痕。斯内普试图重新调出Hogwarts的程序代码，发现整个项目从核心命令到数据库都处于内部引发的自毁状态，而这条指令的源头来自聚合域中的被测主体。机体发出滚烫的嗡鸣，一切正在发生中变得无可挽回。斯内普意识到唯一一个停止的机会在自己手里，而在他的手指即将触碰到电源开关时，他停了下来。

他们正在离去。

走出城市西面废旧的工厂，越过南方翻涌的海潮，跨出北端幽深的森林，离开城堡东侧挂着旗帜的礼堂。四个名字消失在冬季的晨星下，那些遥远的光亮如同第一次升起的焰火从Hogwarts安静地坠落，这是他们不曾有过的最后一个选择。

百叶窗边缘渗出一丝光，天不久又要变亮。在春日消逝前的最后一片黑暗中，西弗勒斯·斯内普沉默地转过身，离开屏幕中那行闪烁的字母。他们都不曾和他道别，在二月十四日即将开始的时候，那些他从未拥有过的陌生爱情不留痕迹地吻过他的指尖，像柔软的雪，穿过空旷的世界，悄然融化在寂静又清冷的屏幕前。这个故事有一个你我都知晓的结局，对于他不曾经历过的短暂夏季、生命中从未分享过的漫长时光、一个寒冷的早晨以及迪杰斯特拉算法下空转的规则概念和每一个在反复改写中失去意义的电子童话而言，再也没有唯一的回答。

End.


End file.
